Espontaneo
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Dipper es un hombre dep lanes, por supuesto que lo es, y tiene muchos para poder confesarse... si tan solo pudiera empezar uno solo.


_**~Espontaneo~**_

Se conocieron el verano después del Weirdmageddon, lo cual fue una suerte, porque estaba seguro que le hubiera dado algo si Finn hubiera estado presente en tan peligrosa situación.

Al principio no confiaba del todo en el rubio, a pesar de su evidente interés en lo paranormal, pensando que solo era otro turista que saldría corriendo en cuanto tuviera una probada de la cosa real. Sin embargo, resulto que Finn era muy perspicaz y no le costó nada deducir que si quería saber de los misterios del pueblo él era la mejor persona para preguntar.

Historia larga corta: Finn lo siguió a los bosques, tuvieron una pequeña discusión, fueron perseguidos por una banshee enfurecida y después, cuando estaban curando sus raspones, quedaron como amigos. La mejor forma de cimentar una amistad ¿no?

 _Ugh,_ seguía sin poder creer que después de esa desastrosa experiencia Finn siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, pero el rubio era tan adicto al peligro como él y aun ahora, tres años después, era tradición encontrarse cada verano en Gravity Falls (con un par de visitas a sus respectivos hogares en el medio); el resto del años hablaban por Skype y se mandaban un _montón_ de mensajes.

Todo estaba bien, era genial, la verdad nunca había esperado que alguien fuera de Gravity Falls lo pudiera comprender, entender y compartir su fascinación por todas las cosas extrañas de este mundo, pero Finn era ese alguien.

Y entonces sus estúpidos sentimientos habían tenido que arruinarlo todo.

Había sido un día normal, los dos en el bosque buscando un manantial con propiedades mágicas, se había volteado para decirle algo y todas sus palabras habían muerto en su garganta. Un rayo de sol se había abierto paso entre las copas de los árboles, cayendo sobre su amigo, rodeándole el rostro como un halo, haciendo que su cabello y ojos brillaran más de lo habitual y oh, no, era lindo y atractivo y le estaba sonriendo y su vida había acabado.

Había bajado la visera de su gorra intentando esconder su creciente sonrojo y, literalmente, había salido corriendo; lo suficiente para calmarse y darle una excusa a Finn cuando lo alcanzó, solo que realmente no se había calmado y aquella noche se le había pasado en vela pensando en todas las cosas que le gustaba de Finn.

Sentía que volvía a tener doce otra vez. Con los nervios, la desesperación, las manos sudorosas e incluso casi utilizando otra vez la copiadora mágica en la misma fiesta que la última vez, pero se había contenido. Finn se daría cuenta si el Dipper que le hablaba tenía un 2 en lugar de un pino en su gorra, o eso esperaba, de verdad deseaba que Finn le prestará la suficiente atención para darse cuenta.

Los primeros días intentó evitar al rubio, intentando que las cosas no se tornaran incomodas, pero no había podido sobrevivir ni dos días solo, los misterios no eran lo mismo sin Finn.

Luego había intentado ignorar su enamoramiento, seguro que desaparecería, pero no, solo se hacía más grande. Esa primavera había suspirado tanto que creía que se iba a quedar sin aire y Mabel juraba que veía estrellas en sus ojos cada vez que recibía un mensaje del ojiazul.

Y finalmente, había decidido confesarse… si tan solo pudiera sacar las malditas palabras o siquiera un acto para expresar sus sentimientos. Miles de planes habían sido abortados antes de siquiera empezarlos, la misma cantidad de cartas cursis habían sido quemadas para no dejar rastro de su existencia y decenas de oportunidades habían sido desperdiciadas.

Tonto, tonto, tonto, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? No podía ser tan difícil, tenía que ser perfecto, por supuesto que debía serlo, Finn se lo merecía, él había estado presente todas las veces que lo habían rechazado, su amigo nunca uno con rendirse, pero sabía que ahora tenía miedo de empezar otra relación que acabará igual que las anteriores. Así que debía ser perfecto, Finn se lo merecía y si no quería arruinar su amistad más le valía hacerlo bien.

Nunca se imaginó que terminaría confesando sus sentimientos en un baño, sin camisa, con más cortes de los que podía contar y un rubio enojado poniéndole agua oxigenada en dichos cortes.

Lo admitía: Había sido un error ir en busca de la guarida de los gremgoblins él solo, pero Finn le había pedido que lo dejarán para otro día porque Marceline le había pedido ayuda con unas cosas y su mente (tan dispuesta a hacerlo sentir mal) le había comenzado a susurrar las posibilidades de que Finn siguiera enamorado de ella y que nunca le haría caso y definitivamente eran pensamientos que no quería. Así que había salido al bosque para callar sus inseguridades, ¿Quién iba a saber que se iba a dar de narices con uno de los monstruos e iba a tener que correr por su vida entre espinos?

Finn ya había regresado para cuando volvió a la cabaña y en cuanto lo vio una expresión muy preocupada y muy amarga se hizo con su rostro. Ni siquiera le había pedido explicaciones y le había ordenado "Quítate la camisa para poder desinfectarte las heridas o yo mismo te la arrancó".

Así que ahí estaba: Oyendo y no el regaño que el rubio le propiciaba, sin apenas sentir el ardor del desinfectante en su piel.

-…de verdad eres estúpido, uno creería que con todo lo que lees tendencias un poco más de cerebro, pero no, tenías que incumplir nuestra promesa de no aventurarnos en el bosque solos y- ¿Me estás escuchando, Dipper?- le gruñó Finn.

Sabía que debería estar preocupado, después de todo, su amigo podía ser muy intimidante cuando se enojaba, sin embargo, en lugar de miedo sentía una ola renovada afecto hacia el rubio. Se preocupaba por él, realmente lo hacía, no temía señalarle sus errores para que dejará de hacer tonterías y eso le parecía extrañamente adorable.

Sin pensarlo inclinó su cabeza y unió sus labios con los de Finn, era un beso casto, pero con suficiente presión para saber que era real; antes de retirarse pasó su lengua sobre el labio inferior del ojiazul sin poder evitarlo.

-Te Amo- susurró contra los labios contrarios.

Finn se quedó de piedra, un creciente sonrojo subiendo por su cuello, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y otra cosa que no podía identificar.

Entonces lo golpeó la realidad de lo que había hecho y estuvo a punto de comenzar a balbucear, empero en ese instante Finn lo tacleó con otro beso.

Resbaló de la orilla de la tina sobre que estaba sentando, ambos cayendo dentro, pero no le podía importar menos.

-Yo también te amo- le respondió Finn entre besos, parecía que él también había esperado mucho por esto y ya no podía contenerse, no es que se estuviera quejando, todo lo contrario, actualmente.

No era perfecto, muy lejos de ello, pero por una vez estaba dispuesto darle la razón a Mable y admitir que ser espontaneo es lo que debió hacer desde el principio.

 _ **-FIN-**_


End file.
